Cinco minutos
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: ¿Que harías si te quedaran menos de cinco minutos?


Después de derrotar al Akuma. Los héroes de Paris se encontraban en una azotea de un edificio, los cuales chocaron los puños en sincronía. Entretanto el pitido de sus Miraculous sonó indicando que le quedaba poco tiempo antes de que la transformación acabe. Ante eso Ladybug se despidió, pero al momento de que iba a lanzar su yo-yo, Chat Noir la tomó de la muñeca.

Ella lo miro confusa como indico su ceja arqueada.

— ¿Que estás haciendo? Nos queda poco tiempo antes de que no destransformemos —Le dijó mirando esa mano alrededor de su muñeca que no parecía tener intención de apartarse.

Al segundo, alzó la mirada viendo los ojos del gatito, quien al instante de hacerlo. Este le realizó una pregunta de lo más extraña: ¿Que harías si te quedaran menos de cinco minutos?

Ladybug parpadeo varias veces y alzo las dos cejas.

— ¿Qué? —Pronuncio sin pensar— ¡Irme! —Contesto inmediatamente— A nosotros nos queda menos de cinco minutos, antes de que mutuamente descubramos la identidad del otro.

— No, no me refiero eso, My Lady —Repuso intentando aclararse— Me refiero a si fueran los últimos cinco minutos de vida.

— ¡Chat! —Lo llamo apretando los dientes— ¡No es el momento de realizar esas preguntas! —Escucho de nuevo el pitido de sus aretes y el del anillo de Chat— Estamos a punto de perder la transformación —Poniéndose nerviosa— ¡Ya suéltame!

— Solo dime.

Ella comenzó a forcejear, pero al notar como Chat no daba una señal de que iba soltarla, frunció el ceño.

— No sé —Le contesto— ¡Agh! Con mi familia, mis amigos. Estar con los que amo.

— Yo también —Dijo —Es por eso que no puedo soltarte— Y Ladybug se le dilataron las pupilas mientras no apartaba su mirada de sus ojos gatunos.

— No estás hablando en serio.

— Muy en serio.

— No me obligues a golpearte.

— Si estos fueran mis últimos cinco minutos. Los pasaría contigo sin dudar.

Ladybug sintió como sus mejillas se enrojecían. Se quedó inmóvil unos segundos por lo recién escuchado, pero al oír de nuevo sus Miraculous sonar, ella comenzó a lanzar puñetazos hacia su persona con su mano libre.

— ¡Suéltame! —Ordeno— ¡Chat! ¡Estos no son tus últimos cinco minutos!

— Hare como si lo fueran.

— ¡Ya no juegues! Te lo pido Chat —Sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más por los nervios que presentaba— Si descubres mi identidad y yo descubro la tuya. Estoy segura que si serán mis últimos cinco minutos.

— Estas exagerando, My Lady.

— ¡Tu estas exagerando! ¡Con eso de los cinco minutos!

— Sabes, seas quien seas detrás del antifaz. La aceptare, así que no te preocupes si sientes que llega el fin del mundo si el tiempo se acaba y descubro tu forma civil.

Ella estuvo a punto de colapsar.

— ¡No lo hagas! ¡Déjame ir! Aún queda tiempo para que te retractes.

— No lo hare, no desperdiciare mis cinco minutos.

Ladybug estaba a punto de dejar de respirar. Ya no quedaban minutos, solo segundos. Lo sabía. Los sonidos incrementados y fuertes de sus aretes, del anillo del gatito. Se lo confirmaban.

Cerró los ojos como si con eso pudiera protegerse de que el minino descubriera su identidad y apretó los puños intentando como si con eso detuviera los nervios.

Al momento de sentir como el traje abandonaba su ser. Emitiendo esa cegadora luz roja, ella sintió como su brazo fue atraído hacia adelante, chocando contra un pecho. Estando segura que era el de Chat Noir, entretanto su oído, escuchaba los latidos de su corazón mientras su piel se volvía roja como el traje de heroína que hace segundos llevaba.

— Tengo los ojos cerrados —Confeso Adrien, quien había perdido la transformación casi al mismo tiempo que su Lady— No voy a ver tu identidad de civil.

Marinette se sorprendió por lo escuchado, quien aun mantenía sus ojos cerrados y tenía un lado de la cara sobre el pecho de su compañero.

— ¿No lo vas a hacer? —Pregunto incrédulamente— Pero ¿Eso no era lo querías?

— Yo solo quería estar mis últimos cinco minutos contigo. No tengo intención de hacer algo que podría llegar a hacer que me odies.

— Que considerado.

— Gracias —Ella se dedicó a no decir nada. A pesar de que el gatito no noto el sarcasmo de su voz.

— ¿Vas a seguir abrazándome?

— Es la mejor forma para que no pueda ver tu identidad, aun si tengo los ojos cerrados, puede que en algún momento los abra sin darme cuenta.

Ella bufo, sonándole que eran excusas. En parte lo era, ya que Adrien disfrutaba estar unido en un abrazo con su bichito, sintiendo su calor, su aroma, mientras abrazaba su esbelta cintura y posaba sus manos en su espalda.

— Espera un poco My Lady. Estoy segura que nuestros Kwamis están recuperando las energías —Repuso— Supongo que tardaran cinco minutos.

Sonrió traviesamente ante la mención de esa cantidad de tiempo.

Marinette suspiro por eso. Mientras conservaba las mejillas sonrojadas, al sentir la respiración del minino chocar contra su oído, como escuchar los latidos de su corazón, como también sentir su calidez y oler la fragancia de su perfume.

"Estos serán los cinco minutos más largos de mi vida"

Pensaron mutuamente. Al estar en esa posición.

"Los _mejores_ "

Añadió solamente, Adrien. Deseando que Plagg tarde mas de cinco minutos.


End file.
